Jade
by ACSkywalker
Summary: Her father disappeared when she was six and returned and saved her life when she was 16. Her name is Jade Skywalker and now she needs to help her father save her sister. A lot of crossovers Bleach, Negima, Star Wars, Naruto, Artemis Fowl, Doctor Who and a lot more...
1. Chapter 1

Prologe

My name is Jade Skywalker twin sister of Sapphire Skywalker and the younger sister of Anakin Anthony Skywalker. Daughter of Chizuru and AC Skywalker, who I knew until I turned 6 when he disappeared. But the day he vanished from my life will always be etched into my memory. As will the day 10 years later when he reappeared saving my life. This is the story of how my father, his best friend and my brother saved my twin sister. This is how I learnt the truth about my father and who he is and why he had to disappear. This is the tale of how I became a Jumper like my father and mother. I think that I should also explain what a jumper is. Dimension Jumper's are beings who are born with two natural powers fist, obviously, the ability to teleport or jump between dimensions and second the ability to replicate a single power from a new dimension such as the ability to fly or super strength. There are some as there always are who abuse this gift and use it to control people and, sometimes, entire dimensions.

* * *

**Okay readers review and tell me if you want me to continue with this story or no**

**Skywalker out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was the middle of the day and my dad and mom were eating lunch with one of mom's old roommate from school Natsumi and one of dad's student's Kotaro Ingami and her old english teacher, Negi Springfield.

"Hey Negi, how are you and Nodaka doing?" asked dad talking about Negi's wife.

"We are doing fine and she's currently studying magic in London."

"You should bring her to visit us some time Negi." said my father, "Anyway what are we going to eat..." At that point everything changed.

My father ,who was usually so cheery and funny became very serious and then his clothes changed. Before he had been wearing smart casual clothes sneakers jeans and the like . But then suddenly his clothes changed. Now he was wearing a long white cloak with a strange symbol on the back and the sleeves torn off, brown World War 2 army boots, a black leather jacket and fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back.

"Negi, Chizuru tack the kids and run get away from this place!" shouted my dad as he started to run off as he was doing this his hair started glowing golden until he had golden hair, grew longer until it was at the small of his back and he gained a golden aura around him with blue sparks around him then he shimmered and disappeared.

Then we heard it a painfully load exploding sound. When mom heard this her eyes widened in shock then we heard some shout "TENSA BANKAI KEIKEN TAIMU RENDÂ!" It felt as if someone had sucked all the air out of the world I couldn't get enough air to my lungs, then suddenly nothing the pressure was gone. Then my mom did something I have never seen her do before. Her eyes changed from brown to red with a weird pattern in them. Then a small rock hit my head and I was nocked unconscious.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was my dad, he looked terrible his white cloak was torn everywhere and his eyes looked similar to the way that mom's had, his prized leather jacket was missing one of its sleeves and there was blood dripping from his chest neck and shoulders, so I run to him with my arms outstretched. My sister had the same idea she also ran towards my dad as we got to him he scooped us both up in his arms "Daddy!" squealed both little girls.

" Hello Jadey, Phire." said my dad with a smile that didn't reach his eyes," I have to go now look after your mom I've already said my good byes to your mother. Grow up strong and make sure you alway look out for each other understand?" as he said this he set us back down on the ground, "If ether of you ever see me again you won't be looking at this face again."

After my father said this his body started to glow golden again, but slightly differently than before as it was tinged with purple. It looked like he was exploding from his arm under his jacket as was his head. As we watched he changed his light brown shortish hair grew longer and changed color to black with brown highlights. The four scars that were etched into his face become slightly narrower and slightly redder than before. the shape of his nose and jaw also changed.

As dad was changing mom and Anakin ran to me and Sapphire and hugged us. The first thing mom said when she saw dad was "Oh no. I hope when he finishes regenerating he's still sane."

"Don't worry about me Chizuru I'll be fine. Now how do I look?" said dad.

"You look more handsome than before and thats not easy to achieve as before I thought that you were the most handsome man I had ever seen." said mom with a smile.

Then dad did something weird, he held up his watch and a person came out! He looked sort of like my dad and his voice was the same but he sounded old. Very old. I couldn't quite hear what dad was saying so the first thing I did was to ask mom, "Mommy what is Daddy doing?"

"He's asking for help." was the only answer that I received.

After mom said this two people appeared one was the man I had seen my father talking to the other was very strange as I couldn't quite make out what he looked like. Then my dad walked up to them.

"It's time isn't it?"

"Damn straight!" said the man who looked like my dad.

"Commander please reconsider. Think of the kids they will be growing up without a father."

"Your Commander said no boy so listen to him." said the other person.

"Shut up Cannibal!" Shouted my father.

"No you listen to me AC Skywalker. If you stay you will change the timelines too much. This has to happen this always has to happen!"

"Fine what do you need me to do?"

"Hold DC off for as long as possible."

"Done." said my father disappearing once more.

The other two started to make strange signs with their hands and chanting this "Φέρτε την ειρήνη με αυτό που είχε συντριβεί. Dúnta amach ó dhochar agus pian. To jigoku no ha kara sorera o hozon shimasu."

As they finished my father came flying and crashed into the ground creating a large crater. When he stood up and it looked to me that he was missing an arm, but when I looked again his arm was there again. Then **he **came. Another man who look almost the same a my dad had looked before but with his scars in different places.

"Hello all." said the new comer.


End file.
